theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rising Menace
The Rising Menace, is an upcoming game to be hosted by CadBaneKiller during Phase 3. It will be hosted and played in 2013. It's sequel will be hosted sometime mid-2013 named Emergence of Bane. Following Convergence and Carnage. In the break between TWOME and Tale of Omega, a 2:00 trailer in video will be released. Music by Two Steps From Hell is played, Heart of Courage is the main song of the trailer along with "Courtyard Apocalypse". Storyline The plot of the story involves around Darth Maul's campaign to end both the Jedi Order and the Sith Pretender Dooku. This is also the start of the Menace War. Prologue- Republic Outpost BBY- Jedi Knight, Mar Talabar and his squad of clones end a mid crisis on the planet of Sillis. Bounty Hunters Boba Fett generates a significant profit and trade with the Republic. They offer credit and weapons to help end the Separatist cause. Talabar is then seen accepting the deal and moving the tanks off the planet. Maul and Savage is then seen on a cliff edge watching as the ships lift off leaving a few bands of bounty hunters, clones and tanks. Without notice, they launch themselves onto the tanks, in stealth. Talabar senses a darker movement twisting through him. THe group is seen contacting Kenobi. Savage jumps onto a Juggernaut, lightsaber at hand, and shocks Master Talabar. Talabar starts to contact General Kenobi for assistance but he is too late when Maul crushed the hologram table. The two duel, while Savage wipes out the rest of the clones. Savage gathers the credits and weapons into the captured tank and begins to interrogate Boba an his crew. Maul slices Talabar's head, then removes his body in a nearby dumpster. Maul asks with sincere for Boba to join them in the fight against the Clone Wars. Boba and his men agree to help Maul and they both begin to contact for more aide against Kenobi and the Separatists. Post-Day 1 This scene revolves around the first wave of attacks against Maul's Insurgents. Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Game Plot The game is starts off with Maul and his followers both being attacked by the Republic and the Separatists. After the battle is won by Maul, and the Republic retreating to a nearby system, it is told that a group of spies from the Republic and Separatist had sabotaged some of Maul's followers and now act as, and look, as who stands in the room presently. ---- From past games this will be the first game to have more than one opposing team, (Separatist Spies, Republic Collaborators, and Maul's Loyal Insurgents). The Game will feature even a double agent working or helping a new side or one of the choices above. The Following roles that 'MAY '''be featured in the game: Loyal Insurgents Loyal Instigator- Votes, carries out missions. Loyal Protector- Protects any player on any given night. Loyal Spy- Able to inspect a person every two nights, unable to tell any player's allegiance on the main guide. Separatist Spy Separatist Slayer- May kill every other night, no matter who's side they are on. Separatist Defender- Protects follower(s) from being either killed or inspected. Separatist Enforcer- Just Vote and Enforce. Republic Collaborator Republic Commando- Kills only when someone is not convicted, if someone is convicted, they attack Maul every night that there is a conviction. Republic Jedi- Protects anyone from kills or inspection. Republic Roughneck- Able to chose one non alias member to contact. With allying with that person, they are able to construct a base in which they can talk and help each other win. CANNOT be told to anyone, not even their own group. (MAY NOT BE USED) Republic Trooper- Vote! Characters PLAYABLE- Reserved by Natalie! :) (Name Created by Natalie) Saffron Toris, born on Felucia, was raised by a group of ransom officials. These band of Togruta pirates bargain with the Separatists but have a strong hate for them for treating them poorly. She was raised to kill. Having an armory of blasters and detpacks, she is able to swiftly deploy and take out enemies. Maul is very kind to her and treats her as his lady. But she could mearly be taking him out, employed by either Republic or CIS. Or Maybe she is not... PLAYABLE- Reserved by (Unknown) Draal Angst. Padawan to Saesee Tiin. Rogue Jedi. Rogue Sith. Who is this masked man? Playable- Reserved By El-es- After having no need of their services, El-es and Brick are sworn for revenge against being kicked out of the Republic. The Kaminoans are their next targets along with Shaak Ti. But what is El-es hiding in his wrapped up technology of holograms and chips. Could he possibly be still alligned with the Republic? Bric (Character)- Normally Bric would be yelling at cadets for their horrible training but now after being left out of the job, Bric has been assassinating fellow clones and CIS droids. But is he trustworthy enough for Maul to have under his Insurgents? Bric is not one to join just yet. Playable- Reserved By Que Elo Que-Elo was born among the ranks of pirates. He has a love for collecting battle items along with Jedi attire. Que is very reluctant and ignorant compared to his partners Boba Fett and Zantin. But don't let this unintelligent Weequay fool you, he can surely kill someone and create some damage. Playable- Reserved By Zantin Semper Zantin Semper was born on Corellia, during the time when a civil war had bursted in his local city. He was trained to kill by his father. Alk. Zantin, later on, murdered his family to get what he wanted. He now wears his father's armor, and carries a rifle, and or pistol with a sword. He joined Boba and Que Elo before joining with Maul. But he is the most secretive, quietest amongst them. What might he be hiding? Playable- Reserved By Shyyor Quetowee Playable- Reserved By Dengar Playable- Reserved By Aurra Sing Playable- Reserved By Boba Fett Teasers Videos/Influences -Heart of Courage Song from The Rising Menace Official Trailer (HD) -Second Featured Song - The Major Influence to the trailer and War ---- ---- Behind the Scenes *Draal Angst's figure is a mix of Plo Koon, Darth Maul, Pre Vizsla, Anakin (III), and IG-88 *At first, the Spider Droid was not suppose to be a playable character. But he was instead replaced by another droid. Trivia *First Game to be hosted by CadBaneKiller *First Game to be shown through Non-Lego characters. *First Game to have more than one opposing team, featuring more than one player on each side. *The Rising Menace was never mentioned in any of CBK's hinted games, it was simply to shadow it. *CBK has brought up unrevealed information to secretly shadow who and what will show. *Menace*- The official title for the series of games, each game ending and revolving on a specific character (s). *Another name for the game is "The Betrayal" or "Doomsday". *CBK has released several hints stating who the Betrayer is. *Savage is not only the second host, but also the next in line to overthrow Maul. *There is in total 5 different alliances, and only three being revealed. Separatist, Insurgents, and Republic. *During the game, different waves of Republic Forces and Separatist Forces attack them. *The series of games are called *Menace*. *The storyline pays no attention or revelence to The Phantom Menace. *A droid who was built by Maul plays an important role. Whether it is a side story or not. Music Themes Music From The Rising Menace. Many will be featured in Videos, and or, pictures. Music is from Transformer Films, and Revenge of the Sith. And the Harry Potter Films. ''Unknown what day these will be featured in. Category:Games Category:CBK Canon Category:Phase III Category:CadBaneKiller Category:*Menace* Category:The Rising Menace Category:Emergence of Bane Category:Convergence and Carnage Category:Insurgent Category:Collaborator/Insurgent/Spy Category:Separatist Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Isis Category:Royal Family Category:Isis Occupation